To Avoid: Terrible Terrors and Haircuts
by WhenToothlessWrites
Summary: An accident happens, involving Terrible Terrors, hair and scissors, resulting on a absolutely not amused Astrid. When the gang teases her about that Terrible incident Astrid can't take it anymore and, fearing especially Hiccup's reaction, runs away from the boy. Hiccup goes after the blond to try and comfort her. -One-Shot!- Cute!Hiccstrid


**Hiiiii again! XD**

 **Just as promised here I am with said one-shot!**

 **Enjoy your reading!**

 **Ready, set, go! XD**

* * *

For Astrid, the Terrible Terrors had just occupied the second place of her To Kill List, right after Snotlout of course.

The sun had just emerged from behind the horizon and whatever there was after it, Astrid who usually was an early rising person had found the warm, bright light entering her window just perfect.

She went for a shower to help her sleepy side wake up faster and was now preparing to get dressed when she spotted her wet, golden hair falling on her shoulders at the mirror. She could really use a haircut to trim her hair tips.

Astrid was that type of girl who preferred axes and a good fight over dresses and haircuts, but sometimes it felt good to take care of her too.

She wasn't going to walk around sloppy after all! Choosing some nice clothes and taking care of the hair was part of everyone's daily routine. Well… some Vikings at least…

And so, before drying her hair and braiding it, she grabbed a scissor and started cutting the damaged tips of her golden waves.

Everything was going well. She still had time before the others arrived at the Clubhouse for breakfast, or first breakfast for some (cough Fishlegs cough) anyway. However something had to go wrong of course! Otherwise how would she end up by adding the Terrible Terrors to her Death With Them! list?

Well, here's how.

As she grabbed more of the golden hair, Astrid opened the scissor again. Well, at the exact same time, a green Terrible Terror shot through the window, clashing against Astrid mainly because he was too embedded in dread to even notice her.

Summing up: Hair, scissors and frightened Terrible Terrors didn't match…

In a reflex, Astrid closed her hands, including the one with scissors pointing at her hair.

She immediately got up from the spot on the ground she had fallen to and shooed the green dragon away, before her fury could prejudice the little guy…

That's when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had been cut in the diagonal. Her right side of the head was the side where it was shorter, like really shorter: only a few centimeters of hair if counted from the base of her skull. The left side was indeed longer, shorter than before because of the tips she had trimmed and thanks to the haircut the Terrible Terror had offered her.

Reminder again: She was not like those girly Vikings that start crying because of their hair and nails but this… she couldn't go out like this! What would the others think? What would Hiccup think? Would he laugh like she was sure the others would? Yes, because she expected nothing else from the twins and Snotlout mainly.

She controlled herself in order to try and contain the huge necessity of somehow learn to fly and jump out of the window to go after the stupid Terrible Terror.

After calming her fulminant rage, the blond went to dress her typical outfit: the blue sleeveless shirt, the same blue tone leggings, her shoulder armor, and her spiky skirt.

She moved her hands to her hair to braid it in her typical braid but her left hand only caught air, not hair. She didn't even bother catching it and decided that putting her never-used-helmet could at least mask the Terrible incident.

She sighed and headed downstairs, then outside and then to the Clubhouse, also known as the place where the conversation would only revolve around her new look.

"Oh my Thor!" Snotlout shouted, a giant grin growing on his face "What happened to you?"

"It's none of your business Snotlout." She snapped back.

Ruffnut started laughing and her brother just stared at Astrid; his mouth hanging open.

"What?" She asked, walking towards the round table in the middle of the Clubhouse to pick her plate with the food Fishlegs had been cooking.

"Really? Diagonal? In the Fall? That my friend is a fashion fishy completely un-fashion-y blend." Tuffnut said, snapping his fingers and placing a hand on his hip, looking offended.

"She didn't do it on purpose bro! Can't you see… hehehe" Ruffnut played.

"Yeah… and why the helmet?!" Snotlout asked, a playfully tone in his voice.

"Are you afraid not to walk _straight_ and fall? Hehehe…." Tuffnut tried another of his referential jokes.

"Guys knock it off!" Fishlegs called.

"Why? You didn't understand? Straight because she's diagonal!" Tuffnut exlplained his truly comedian joke (obnoxiously for Astrid). See, the thing is, she didn't really mind about her hair, she didn't like it that much, that's why it was always braided. What really bothered her were her friends not acting like friends at all. On one hand she knew they weren't trying to be mean, it was just their impossible personalities speaking louder than their brains. On the other…well, it was really irritating and impossible to stand them making fun of her by something she didn't meant to happen.

"No." Fishlegs answered." Just because it's truly funny and hilarious doesn't mean you can laugh about it! Although it's pretty tempting…" He started lowering his voice as Astrid glanced at him, her blue eyes full of rage.

Astrid wondered how Hiccup could handle their constant arguments towards him every day; especially with a missing leg…

"What's pretty tempting?" As if on cue, a new voice joined in, appearing in the door of the Clubhouse.

Hiccup stepped in, followed by Toothless. Astrid couldn't stand her friends' giggle around her anymore and she didn't even want to see Hiccup's reaction. If there was someone who would hurt her like… a lot, it was him.

Astrid jumped from her chair and broke through the door in a flash of gold and blue.

Hiccup almost fell to the side as Astrid made her way through him and his dragon. Toothless placed his head under Hiccup's back with his Night Fury reflexes and helped him standing again.

The boy turned his back to the riders having breakfast and stared at Stormfly's silhouette flying away. Was Astrid wearing a helmet? And why were the others laughing like that?

"Did… did I do something wrong?" He mumbled in a questioning tone, passing his hand on his auburn hair like he always did when there was something bothering or worrying him.

"Told ya. She even flies in diagonal." Tuffnut muttered behind him. "Ow!" Hiccup supposed Ruffnut had elbowed him, or punched him, or slapped him… ok the idea is obvious.

The others' laugh had come to an end, as they obviously understood that their behavior had been nothing more than mean.

Completely unaware of everything else, Hiccup mounted Toothless, who shot at full speed after Astrid and Stormfly, disappearing on a part of the Edge's forest.

"Stupid Terrible Terror!" Astrid complained, sinking her axe again on the poor tree in front of her.

"Stupid twins, stupid Snotlout, stupid Fishlegs!" She turned around and threw her axe to another tree.

She felt completely alone. Sure she wasn't that sweet person and friendly friend one would wish for, and even played about some situations the others were in sometimes… but having them all making fun of her at the same time!...arghhh…

Stormfly squeaked, worried about her rider but Astrid ignored her, stumping with big, heavy footsteps to recover her axe carved on the tree's trunk.

The blond turned around and threw her axe to another tree, completely unware of Hiccup jumping from behind another one and standing in front of her target.

She let out a yelp at the same time as Toothless roared, maybe to warn Hiccup, maybe because of the shock.

Astrid brought her hands to her mouth and Hiccup looked at the axe carved on the tree he was now glued to. The blade had pinned his shirt to the tree, the skin of his shoulder and neck was so close to the cutting part that it looked like someone had dropped the weapon there, to rest on his shoulder. Like: Here, hold this!

Astrid watched as Hiccup grabbed the axe's handle with the hand and arm that wasn't in imminent danger and pulled it from its resting place. She expected him to throw it as far away from her as possible, like it happened when people talked to her on bad days, but Hiccup simply walked forward handing her the weapon, which she took.

"What's wrong Astrid?" He asked, looking at the helmet on her head and then noticing her new haircut. A small grin appeared on his face.

What? Really? Was he laughing too? Hiccup!?

"Exactly that!" She replied angrily, turning her back to him and starting to walk towards Stomfly.

"Wait!" He called, grabbing her arm and pushing her near him, she was forced to turn to him again. "I- I didn't… mean it… I- I was going to say you looked… pretty… cu-cute." He mumbled, his cheeks turning read.

Astrid stared at him, with a shocked face.

Hiccup took her helmet off her head and threw it to the ground. "You don't have to hide anything Astrid. Here. I know you don't like to leave it at the loose."

The boy turned her back to him and started braiding her hair. Starting on the shortest side, he did a small braid and then intertwined on another slightly longer, next to the first. Astrid felt her cheeks blushing, while he kept doing the same thing until she had a big braid falling down her left shoulder. "Sorry for almost killing you…" She mumbled.

Astrid could tell that his blushing hadn't decreased a bit. "Ah it's ok. Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die anyway." He answered. "There! See? You can do it like this until it's normal again." He finished her braid and turned to face her again. " I mean… er… if you want to…"

Astrid glanced at the golden interlaced hair falling down her shoulder.

"You didn't need to run away Astrid. I would never make fun of you because of something like this. It doesn't change who you are, so please enough of being sad okay?"

Astrid locked eyes with his shinning forest ones.

"You can't listen to them. They don't want to be mean, well… most of the times. Believe me, they understood their mistake by now. Besides it's just hair and it wouldn't make you less beautiful." He said, becoming completely red at the realization of what he'd just said.. "Oh hum… sorry I-I – I didn't mean it I-" He started chocking with words which Astrid found completely adorable.

She hugged him suddenly, placing her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his red cheek. She felt him hugging her back although he was still pretty embarrassed.

She felt bad for believing Hiccup would be like the others. There he was this cute, adorable, sweet being who was always there for her, just like now, completely unaware of his sweetness and apologizing for complimenting her. He was caring, worried, selfless and even with everything that he'd been through during 15 year, he always tried to support his friends. That and it was obvious that he really liked her. He was a hiccup yeah, but maybe that's what made him so special after all.

Contrarily to Snotlout who was always flirting with her because she was apparently beautiful, Hiccup loved her for what she really was on the inside, and respected her above all. She couldn't ask for a better friend. She now realized how much she loved him, and no, she certainly wasn't thinking about friendship only.

The kiss was a strangely long one but Hiccup didn't complain, if only he hugged her tighter.

Astrid had to breathe so she moved her lips away from his skin and opted by hugging him instead."Thank you Hiccup." She said.

" You would've done the same for me." He answered. "I mean I don't have long hair but… hum… you… you understand."

And the adorableness continues, she though.

Astrid gave him another kiss on the cheek and then walked in the direction of Stormfly. "Race you to the Clubhouse!" She said, taking off and leaving a quiet Hiccup behind.

"Hum…" He started scratching the back of his neck "Did I do something right?" He mumbled.

Toothless laughed next to him but Hiccup was too confused to answer his dragon.

Maybe Astrid wasn't going to hold a grudge on the Terrible Terrors after all, as soon as they landed on the Clubhouse the other riders started apologizing (and the twins admitted that they were the ones who scared the Terror) just like Hiccup said they would.

Oh yeah… Hiccup. Once again he was the salvation of the dragons. Because if the Terrible incident hadn't happened, would she be able to hug, kiss and be alone for a little with that clueless sweet boy?

* * *

 **Yeeeeeeeeeeee XD Hicccsssssssstriddddd.**

 **So, this was an idea I had all of a sudden and now I can sleep soundly knowing that it's already written. Pheww…**

 **Ok so, that's it. I realllyyyy hope you liked this cute!Hiccstrid fanfic. Hicup is such a cute dork! Aww.**

 **Oh well, now I'm going to focus on The Depths Of Mind.**

 **I hope again that you enjoyed To Avoid: Terrible Terrors and Haircuts! XD -WhenToothlessWrites  
**


End file.
